


Familiar

by ScottishScurrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Deja Vu, F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Orphaned Character, Princess Prom, based off of a song, child character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: 🎶~Why is so familiar?~🎶🎶~Like something I used to do...~🎶It’s finally Pandora’s turn to host Princess Prom, though it’s a problem when most people don’t even realise you existed and that you are the child of their past enemies, but this can’t go wrong, right?[Set after the War, The Horde and the Princesses are still bitter towards each other, though the Horde’s current leader is completely oblivious to it.]





	Familiar

Pandora sat on her throne, staring over the long line of people.

He hair was in a high wavy side ponytail while she had a dark purple sleeveless gown on and matching flats with black earrings.

Adora eyed her suspiciously.

“Should we trust her? She’s one of... them.” She whispered.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Bow replied.

Soon, it was their turn to greet their hostess.

“Princess Adora, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You know of my name?” Adora Said, slightly surprised.

“My parents have told me of you, at least when they were... still around.”

Adora raised a brow, but Bow dragged her off before she asked.

“Do you think that her parents are... were... whatever, Hordak and Entrapta?!”

Adora fell silent, looking at Bow.

Catra strolled up to them.

“What you two talking about?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

Adora jumped, before sighing in relief.

“Catra, it’s just y-“ Adora started but she was interrupted.

“Is Queen Pandora by any chance related to Hordak and Entrapta?” Bow Asked, quickly.

Catra nodded.

“Yeah, I thought you knew that she was their daughter?” Catra said.

“We... We we never informed.”

“Oh, I thought you would’ve noticed with the massive big bold letter that say: ** ‘Princess Pandora of the Horde and Dryl is hosting the Princess Ball’ **


End file.
